Apokolips
by Simple Writter
Summary: Dick left the team to find himself. Darkseid has begun his plan. Wally is lost in the Speed Force. Conner is still unsure about M'gann. And new metas have appeared. What new problems will all these things bring? Who won't survive the war? (Mild Cursing)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Young Justice or the characters, DC and Cartoon Network own them. If I did it wouldn't be canceled.**

**This is my first official story. So please review. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

***Two Months Ago***

**Apokolips**

Darkseid observed Apokolips, his home world. The fire pits burned brighter today. The screams were a lot more blood curling. He admired what he done with the planet, taken over and ruled with an iron fist. You would think he would be satisfied, but like every other tyrant, he wanted more. More specifically, Earth.

So naturally here he was, basking in his glory. Waiting for Vandal Savage.

He heard a boom tube come to his reality. He turned and spotted Godfrey. He was tempted to smile. Godfrey had driven the Earthlings into the Reach's grasp. He had also blamed the League for anything bad that had happened. It was funny that the earthlings had no idea that Godfrey had betrayed them.

Darkseid turned his attention to the man walking towards him. The man had scars all over his face, and his fore head was squarish. Vandal.

Darkseid had met Vandal a long time ago. And now here they where, one-step closer to destroying earth. He still remembered the day Vandal had proposed a plan. Darkseid had accepted.

Vandal reached for Darkseid's hand. A moment passed while they shook hands.

"Business as usual," smiled Vandal.

** The Tower**

Dick could feel the sadness emanating from the team. But they were strong. Although they had lost a lot, they had also gained much. They had been very understanding about his elaborate plan. They had easily forgave him but Dick hadn't forgiven himself. He hated what he had become, or more accurately who he had become.

He hated how similar he had become to Batman. Not that there was something majorly wrong with that. It was just that Batman was very distant and detached. And after what happened to Jason, Batman had gone into reclusion. Something Dick hated.

Another thing on Dick's mind was Wally. He felt so angry with himself for not calculating the risks. He knew Artemis was taking it horribly, and he wouldn't blame her. In fact he blamed himself. Wally's death had shook the League and Team equally. And it was the reason Dick was taking a leave of absence.

He figured he would go to Bluhaven, patrol on a limited time, and focus on his studies. Which he had neglected for as long as Artemis had gone undercover. He yearned for him to hit the books. _Hard._

He could here Aqualad giving orders. He sounded so professional. Dick knew Aqualad was meant to lead_ this_ team. Not Dick or anybody else. Dick smiled as Aqualad finished giving orders.

"Business as usual," Dick smiled sadly.

**Budhaven**

Dick smiled sadly as he made his way towards his apartment. He didn't know what was going to happen. But he did have a feeling that something was coming his way. And he would not like it.

* * *

**I'll write more in further chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own anything. Except the plot.**

**Also on the P.O.V.s, I'll use the hero's civilian Name if the person on P.O.V. Knows it. If they don't then I'll use the Hero name.**

**EX: Babs' P.O.V. would use Dick, not Nightwing. **

**Ex: Cassie's P.O.V. would use Nightwing, not Dick.**

**Hope it's not confusing. Carry on with the story.**

* * *

**Somewhere in the Inner Mountains North of Canada**

**Conner's P.O.V.**

Conner was pissed. No, he was livid. He was mad at Aqualad, for underestimating the enemy. He was pissed at M'gann because she had almost mind raped Gorilla Grodd. And he was livid at Clark for not taking him to Russia with him. So for Conner to still be in the middle of beating Match's face in was, infuriating.

He was a senior member, and he had been posted on Alpha squad. But someone had to mess up the last mission and naturally that someone had given the blame to him. Oh he was going to give L'gann an earful when he got back.

So here he was on Zeta, yeah Zeta, not even Beta, but Zeta with Cassie and Bart. Conner had to admit they made a good team, he was just too mad to pay attention. While dodging Match's wild strike, he took notice Bart finishing up his last guy and Cassie flying to help him.

He gave one sadder look at Match before unleashing a punch to his face. Conner felt the pain shoot up to his arm almost immediately. He didn't know was happening until he was on the ground cradling his punching hand with care. He broke his hand.

Holy crap Superboy! You broke your hand!" Cassie said worriedly while Bart inspected the scene.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out by myself," Conner replied through gritted teeth. Conner was never a fan of pain, so a broken bone was a shock to him. Especially since he was supposed to be Superman's clone. He just couldn't. It was unthought of. He reached up to his ear with his left hand. And turned on the communicator.

"Aqualad, everything outside is taken care of. Do you have the Intel?" Conner asked while looking at his hand.

"Yes, mission was a success. Rendezvous in twenty minutes at the Bio-ship. Aqualad out." And the communicator went dead.

"Let's get to the Bio-ship," Conner deadpanned. The others nodded and followed him.

**Cassie's P.O.V.**

Cassie knew or at least thought how Conner felt. She could feel his anger ever since the accident with L'gann a week ago. She felt sympathy for him, but she would never show it around him. She was too scared of M'gann.

Cassie was always on everybody's good side. So she got really confused when M'gann barged in her room and started yelling at her to stay away from Conner. Cassie had just stood there and took the verbal beating from M'gann. After she had left, Cassie had contemplated telling Conner but she had decided against it. She didn't want to get involved.

Cassie hadn't been very inconspicuous about her detachment from Conner. In fact, he had confronted her about it the very same day she had started. She didn't tell him anything about M'gann, but Cassie suspected Conner knew. To be honest with herself, she had a crush on Conner, even though she was with Robin

"Cassie, are you listening?" Bart interrupted her thoughts. She hadn't even noticed they had arrived at the Bio-ship, much less the dirty looks M'gann was giving her. Realization dawned on her and she mentally cursed herself for thinking about a telepath when the telepath was in the same room. She looked over at Robin and she felt a pang of hurt. She didn't like secrets in a relationship, and she hated the one Robin was keeping from her.

She recalled her last conversation with Robin:

_She was looking for Robin. She had looked everywhere but couldn't find him. She had asked everybody and they told her they hadn't seen him. She panicked for a bit until she face palmed herself. She had forgotten to look in the training room._

_As she made her way to the training room, she couldn't help but think how much Robin had changed. He had become very irritable and barely made any conversation with her. He had stayed away from most teammates too._

_She reached the training room and could hear someone grunting and panting. She slowly entered and saw Robin hitting a punching bag. He was going H.A.M. on it, and most of the bag was destroyed. She admired that a mortal could do such damage to a punching bag. She had only seen one non-meta do so much damage and that had been Nightwing._

_She missed him. She liked him as a leader more than Aqualad, and she hadn't understood why he had left until Conner had explained. Now she just felt guilty. She didn't know Nightwing would think that the team wouldn't want him here after the plan. Sure she had felt betrayed but later she had thought about it and knew that his plan was well thought out._

_Robin hit the bag with one final hit and cried out in pain. She flew towards concerned for his left hand._

_"Robin are you okay?" she had asked while reaching to help him._

_"Yeah Cassie. I'm peachy," he said. His tone detached and a little embarrassed. He stood and walked over to the bag, unhooked it and threw aside. He then walked to the storage room and dragged a new one over to the center._

_"Robin, you're hurt. Go to the med lab and take a break," she said reaching over to him._

_He jerked away from the her hand, "No."_

_She stood there, hurt, "Robin, please your hurt!"_

_He turned his head towards her, "I. Said. No."_

_She knew he was looking at her in the eye; she just couldn't look at him because of the sunglasses. She didn't like them because of that. He walked over towards the bag and started going ninja on it, throwing bird-arangs and kicking it. He back flipped and tried to handstand but his injured hand gave out. He fell with a thud cradling his hand._

_"Robin please go to the med-lab!' Cassie pleaded._

_"Nightwing would never go to the med-lab," he said. She finally understood what this was about._

_"Yeah but Nightwing would take breaks," she said._

_Robin's head snapped up he clenched his good hand. She had never been intimidated of Robin, "Please go."_

_She looked at him, "Robin, I'm sorry. I wasn't -"_

_"Don't. Just give me some time," he had said._

_"You know you hurt me too. The fact that you won't tell me your identity hurts," she said and left._

That had been two weeks ago and they hadn't talked since then. Cassie wondered if her relationship was meant to be.

**Barbara's P.O.V.**

She analyzed Cassie's face from afar. Babs knew that Tim and Cassie were having relationship troubles. She had talk to Tim about it and he told her. It had been because of Cassie's mention of Dick.

Dick hurt Babs. She understood why he had left; it didn't mean she had to like it. Dick called once in awhile to let them know how he was doing. But it wasn't enough for her. She wanted for him to hold her, and to be here with her. She sighed; she could see the Watchtower in the distance. She hated staying in the Watchtower. It felt weird and unlike home. She mentally laughed. She called the Batcave and the Mt. Justice a home. She never thought about her house with her dad.

M'gann opened the hatch and Barbara walked out. She went directly to change and then she thought she might pay a visit to Dick.

"Barbara, hold on. Can I talk to you," Conner gently but firmly grabbed her arm. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's just, I need some help," he continued.

"With what?" she prodded.

"Not here. My room?" he suggested.

"Sure. Just give me some time to clean up. Meet you in thirty minutes," she said and he nodded. Babs made her way to her room, avoiding people. She wasn't in the mood for anyone to talk with her.

She gently opened and then closed her door. Her room wasn't all that special just a bed, spare custom, and a few civies. She changed quickly and made her way to Conner's room. She was about to knock when M'gann flew out and slammed into Barbara. M'gann apologized under her breath and practically flew away from her.

She got up and walked into his room. Conner was sitting on his bed holding a mug with him and Dick smiling at the camera. She made her way on his bed.

"So what's up?" she asked.

Conner got up closed the door, and looked at her. "M'gann and I, have been having," he took a deep breath, "problems."

She looked at another picture in his room. It was of Conner, Kaldur, Wally, and Dick back before their very first mission. Everybody looked content, well except Conner. She had heard about Conner's anger issues.

"Every couple has problems, Conner. You just have to make it through them," Barbara said.

Conner scoffed, "Well our problems aren't normal at all. Ours are...a little more complicated."

"Well they can't be more complicated than Dick's and I," she whispered. She noticed Conner smile and she cursed. Of course he would hear her. He had super hearing.

"Oh, yeah. Want to bet?" he said, with a smirk on his face.

"You first," Barbara said.

"Okay. Umm, where to begin. Well it all started a month before our first break up. We had been fighting," Conner paused, "a lot."

Barbara waited for him to finish and when he didn't she prodded, "Okay. Arguing about?"

Conner took a deep breath, "She had been forcing intel out her enemies. At First i thought it was harmless, but eventually I found out that she had been leaving the victims in a comatose state. I confronted her and she denied. I believed her but it wasn't until we were paired up on a mission did I notice how ruthless her actions were towards her enemies," Conner closed his eyes, maybe hoping for the pain to go away, "I confronted her again and she denied it. I told her what I had seen and she told me that I was lying and that I was trying to make her look bad in front of the team."

Barbara just sat there, obviously no one knew about this. Maybe Dick but no one else. She was about to say something but Conner continued.

"I broke up with her and told Dick. A week passed and I suffered some memory loss. Dick said he didn't know what was happening. I forgot my break up with M'gann and we started dating. But she had been careless when she," Conner's face was a mix between hurt and mad, "she erased my mind. She left holes in my memories. Holes that made me suspicious. When I confronted her for the third and final time, she came clean. I was mad and I broke it off. Telling her to never evade my mind like that ever again."

Conner kept his head down. Barbara however was very surprised. She had never expected this from M'gann.

"Well your problems sure beat me," Barbara attempted to joke, "But it's all over right?"

Conner shook his head, "No, now she is being jelous and tormenting Cassie. She doesn't like it that Cassie and I are getting close," he smiled, "like best friend close."

Barbara laughed at his pathetic attempt for a joke, "Conner. You have to do what is right for you. It sounds like she's controlling you. Just take a break. and-"

"Team report to the mission room," came Batman's booming voice, "immediately!"

"We'll finish this later. Let's go," Conner patted Barbara's knee.

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

Bruce was scared, and he didn't like it. He was also mad. He waited impatiently and fought the urge to scream at the team for no apparent reason. Once he noticed they were all there. He motioned for Barbara and Tim to come up to the front. They both gave him confused looks.

"SILENCE!" Bruce yelled and everyone instantly shut up. "Ten minutes ago we received a message from Bruce Wayne."

There some squeals and worried looks given, "We have been notified that Richard Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne, was kidnapped and possibly shot."

Most of the team raised an eyebrow but the ones who knew who Richard Grayson was got worried looks on their face.

"We found Grayson's phone, his jacket and what we are assuming is his blood on a bench in Bludhaven Park. Wayne has asked us to help and look for him. You will be divided in two teams and then subdivided even more. One team will go to Gotham, speak with Wayne and then search around Gotham. Team Two will go to Bludhaven, and inspect the crime scene," Bruce paused daring for anyone to speak. Unfortunately some one did.

"Why the hell should we worry about a snot nosed brat like Grayson," came the voice of none other than L'gann.

Everybody noticed the Bats tense, Conner glare, and Artemis nearly spit venom.

"Because it is your mission," Bruce was trying hard not to break the kid's neck, "Robin and Artemis, leaders of team one. Batgirl and Kaldur, leader's of team two. Team leaders you will pick further memebers."

And with that, Bruce was gone and sadly Dick too.

**Near Bludhaven Park**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

Dick couldn't help but smile. Life at Bludhaven University was great. In fact so great, he had finished the semester early. He had one whole month to slack off and patrol the city a little late.

Dick might've been happy, but he missed the team. He missed the thrill of fighting big villains instead of the petty crooks you would find in Bludhaven. He missed arguing with Barbara, training with Tim, and talking with Conner. He was happy, not a big happy, but a happy nonetheless.

Dick would often fill his head with homework, so he could keep his mind off the team, but he didn't have that excuse anymore. Dick had been hitting the books so hard, he had finished the semester early. which meant he had another whole month of freedom.

So he thought he might as well take up that offer from Bette. Funny thing about Bette. Dick had not been expecting her at Bluhaven, and definitely not at his school. She had smirked when she had seen Dick's face in class. Dick had been caught off guard.

Dick pulled out his phone and dialed her number. While he waited for her to answer, he studied the scene in front of him. He was currently near Bludhaven Park, a beautiful and peaceful park. A park that you would not expect to be in a place like Bluhaven. He loved the way the trees swayed to the slow and warm summer breeze. His lungs filled in as much summer air as they could.

"Hey, Dick. Sorry it took long to answer, I was talking to a friend," his thoughts dissipated as he heard Bette's voice come from the phone.

"You aren't doing anything important are you," Dick started, "cause if you are-"

"No Grayson. I'm not doing anything important," he could hear the smile in her voice. He made his way towards the entrance of the park and spotted a bench. "So how come you're calling me?" she asked.

Dick frowned; he had momentarily forgotten why he was calling her. "Umm. You know what Bette, I forgot," he sheepishly said.

"Ok, whatever. So are you still up for my offer," she said.

Dick remembered, "Yeah."

"Good, I'll meet you at the park. Okay?"

"Yup."

"Alright see you in a few," she said. The phone clicked and he was left alone with his thoughts again. Maybe another month of freedom wouldn't be so bad he thought. Dick sat down on the bench and noticed that the park was very lonely today. Dick was never paranoid, but it was too weird for a city park to be deserted.

Realization hit Dick too late. He heard and felt the bullet pierce his side, and smelled the chloroform that was instantly pressed to his face. He was slowly losing consciousness.

"This one will serve our master's purpose," his kidnapper said before Dick blacked out.

* * *

**Reviews make this guy happy. So whenever you have time... Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long. I was working on my school's yearbook. **

* * *

**North America**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

Pain was the first thing his head registered. Then came chilling cold. Dick didn't remember what exactly had happened. He just knew he was really screwed. He opened his eyes and quickly regretted it. Even thought everything around him was pitch black, that was still too much light for his eyes.

He vaguely remembered Bette for some reason. He tried to stand but quickly fell. He finally found the spot where the pain was emanating. His right side, under his ribcage. Dick slouched against what he was assuming a wall. He lifted up his shirt and blindly felt the wound. It was small, but it was bleeding profusely. He inserted a finger in the bullet hole. It was a clean shot. He examined the angle and knew the bullet had somehow exited. Dick brought his palm up to his stomach and sure enough, there was another bullet hole just above below his belly button.

Dick knew that the bullet hadn't hit anything vital, but that didn't stop the blood flow. He ripped his jacket into long strips and tied it around his mind section, covering the wounds. He took a deep breath and quickly tightened and knotted the homemade gauze. It helped the blood flow stop, but he knew he wouldn't make it out of here alive, especially in these conditions.

"You better come get me Babs," Dick muttered.

He waited there for what seemed like hours. His bleeding had subsided but he was still in pain. He remained the rest of the day or night curled up in a ball.

Light finally seeped from a small window. Dick opened his eyes. So first he figured it must be day. He inspected his surroundings. It was rectangular room with black ascents on the walls. But a particular wall was darker than most, it looked like glass. Dick hauled himself up and walked up to the glass.

Dick felt something churn deep in his stomach and he turned just in time for a fist to connect to his ribs. Dick doubled over coughed up to much blood.

"This one has spirit," someone said as Dick got up. But the sudden movement was too much for Dick as he felt his eyelids drop and he felt the floor connect with his chin. Possibly breaking it.

"Not much spirit," rumbled a deeper voice, "although, you must keep him alive. He is the bait after all."

That was the last thing Dick heard before passing out.

**Bludhaven**

**UNKNOWN P.O.V.**

He was perched up, just like they had taught him. He was also worried. He kept looking for his brother, but he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. That is until he intercepted a call.

He summersaulted of the roof and landed with a thud on the next roof. He did so until he was above his motorcycle.

"Gotham, here I come."

**Gotham City**

**Wayne Manor**

**Barbara's P.O.V.**

Barbara was worried. She had looked everywhere for Dick but had found nothing. She had even gone to his apartment in Bludhaven and only to have an awkward conversation with Bette. Tim wasn't doing any better. He kept blaming himself for Dick's disappearance. Alfred was a little more composed but Barbara could tell Alfred was ready to go out and look for Dick. Bruce was somewhere with JL.

To calm her nerves she decided to go down to the Batcave and try her luck with the bat-computer again. She spent almost two hours researching and going over possible threats. She pulled up Deathstroke's file. But found nothing of interest. Apparently, Deathstroke was currently located somewhere in South America.

"What would he be doing down there," Barbara took a sip of her coffee.

"You should really go to sleep Ms. Gordon. I have taken the liberty of telling your father you will be spending the night at the manor," Alfred piped behind her.

"Thanks Alfred. I'll be up there shortly. Don't worry," Barbara said.

"Ms. Gordon with all do respect, we will find Master Dick. He has gotten out of worse situations, I'm sure he is one his way right now," Alfred made his way to the elevator, "now, please get some sleep. Good night Ms. Gordon."

Barbara made her way to the elevator but got a very uneasy feeling. Like someone was watching her. She nonchalantly did a 360 but spotted nothing out of the ordinary. She put a side the felling for nervousness

Barbara wound up in Dick's room and fell asleep on his bed.

**Batcave**

**Unknown P.O.V.**

He breathed, that had been to close for his comfort. He remembers her being good, but not that good.

"Guess Bruce and Grayson taught her well," he silently said. He made his way to the bat computer and plugged in a small hard drive. He bypassed security and the firewalls very easily.

He pulled up a file on Deathstroke and saw that he was in South America. He pulled the file on the reach and Vandal. He noted the death of Wally and The Light's betrayal on the Reach. He than pulled up a file on Darkseid.

There wasn't much on this file, but if his lead was correct, Dick was in grave danger.

Suddenly the lights turned on and he found himself bound to the chair. He turned around and smiled.

"Out of all the bats, you catch me," he laughed, "I'm getting old."

"You, what are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here," Alfred furrowed his eyebrows.

"Calm down Alfred. I'm not here to kill. I'm here to look for Dick. I think I have a lead too," he said.

"Well I must tell Master Bruce this," Alfred made his way to the elevator.

"No!" he yelled, "I need to do this. You have to tell Bruce to go to South America. Search in the Amazon. Also tell him to bring everybody. The JL, the JSA, the team, and every hero too. Alfred, this is our last stand.

"Who are we standing up to?" asked Alfred.

"Darkseid."

"Very well. I will let you go," Alfred untied the man bound to the chair, "now go. For Master Dick is in danger.

**Two Days Later**

**South America**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

Dick awoke with another horrible headache. He was currently reading a book, while being monitored by Deathstroke.

"You know Deathstroke, you should let me out. I don't like being imprisoned," Dick smirked, "I'm also hungry."

"Fine, your meal will be there shortly," Deathstroke said.

A few minutes passed and Dick grew inpatient. His meal wasn't there yet. He was also starting to doubt his plan. He heard the door unlocked and he got ready to strike. The door opened and he jumped. But to his surprise there on the doorway was a teenage girl.

She took a step back to avoid Dick's charge. She sidestepped and tripped him. Then pulled him back inside. Once Dick was over his embarrassment, he looked up at the girl. She had platinum white hair and blue eyes; Her body was slender but well muscled. She looked like an assassin.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"I wouldn't think so, but you know my father," she handed him a plate full of food.

"Who is your father?" he asked in between bites.

"Deathstroke," Dick almost chocked.

"Deathstroke is your dad. Whoa, I did not see that coming."

"Apparently neither did he. He didn't want a child. So I'm just someone who he doesn't pay attention to," she got up and left Dick with his thoughts.

**South America**

**Unknown P.O.V.**

He had just infiltrated a small facility that was deep in the jungles of the Amazon. He had gotten cocky and thought he would get caught. But he did, just not in the way he had imagined.

There he was, backed up against a wall with a girl holding a sword up to his chin.

"Umm. Could you please let me go? I have some business to attend to," he asked.

"Not until you answer my question. Who are you?" she dug the point of her blade to make her point.

"I am you father's friend," he moved his hand towards his pocket but she was faster. She kicked his face and threw him towards the window.

"You, know. Lying to a girl is very bad thing to," she sneered.

"Ok. Ok you got me, I'm here to break out your prisoner," he said as he brushed dust of his jacket.

He walked up to her and looked her in the eye, "and I know you want to help."

"You know nothing."

"I've been monitoring this facility for awhile now. I know you want to get him out because you think he will give you a better life that your father did. Isn't that right, _Rose."_

"Yeah I will admit it. Here I'll lead you to him," she started walking when a food met her cheek.

"I am very disappointed in you Rose. Helping out the enemy is punishable by death. So you better chose wisely right now," Deathstroke said.

"Hitting a lady, now, now Slade. That isn't you," _he _said.

"Shut up, this is a family matter you stay out of this," Deathstroke responded.

"I don't think so," he lunged.

**South America**

**Monday**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

His head was killing him. Literally. They had set a small headband on his forehead, and it would shock him every time he wouldn't cooperate. And being himself, well you would know it wasn't going to well.

He had tried every means of escape, violent thrashing, loud mouth, insults, and seducing. Which almost worked since his guard was a good-looking lady, but before she could do anything, Vandal walked in.

So now here he was being told he was going to be sacrifice and that he would open a big portal. Dick was scared, he didn't want to die by helping the wrong side.

"So do you understand what we require from you?" Vandal asked.

Dick looked up and smiled, "Don't you need a virgin or something for sacrifices? 'Cause if you do, this ship sailed _and_ docked a long time ago."

"No worries, we don't require anything but a good heart. As long as you have not killed anybody, _willingly_. So anything that might be in your conscious, like that red-headed upstart, will not count," Vandal responded.

"So what do you need this portal for?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," Vandal got off his chair and left.

Dick sat there handcuffed. He was thankful they had healed his fatal injuries. He scanned his holding jail. It was a small room, like a school bathroom, and had one door and one window. The window was twenty feet up the wall so he couldn't reach it that easily.

Countless hours passed until he heard various shouting and gunfire. He sat up and was ready to leave when the door opened and Deathstroke flew in and standing in the wake was the last person he expected.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Vandal's P.O.V**

**Unknown**

Vandal turned around and dialed Lex, "Is he on his way to Smallville?"

"Yes. Although I wish we would use someone else," Luthor responded.

"We can't. The bats are escaping our South American facility as we speak," Vandal paused, "we must go along with it. It is all part of the plan, whichever way we make it happen, Darkseid must get the blood he _deserves_."

Vandal turned off the big monitor and smiled. This was going to be fun to watch.

**Conner's P.O.V.**

**Smallville, KS**

"Conner, lunch is ready. Go get Krypto and come inside," yelled Ma from inside.

"OK. I'll be there in a bit," Conner yelled back. Conner would never admit it, but secretly he loved Smallville. He loved the peace and quiet.

He wandered through the fields looking for Krypto, sure he could just call him, but looking for him was a lot more fun. Conner looked up at the sun and remembered the first time he had seen it in person. It had been the day Dick and the team had freed him from Cadmus.

He spotted Krypto harassing a pair of squirrels.

"Krypto, time to go inside," Conner called.

"Roof!" Krypto bounded towards Conner. They collided and Conner yelped in pain.

"Oww! My hand," Conner sat up and stared at his hand in disbelief, "can't believe it still hasn't healed."

Krypto nudged Conner's foot, "I guess I'll talk with Clark later. For the time being," he ruffled Krypto's ear, "it's time to eat."

The both ran towards the house. It was sort of tradition for them, a race. And almost every time, Krypto would get excited and would fly. And everytime Krypto would do that, Conner would get jealous. He would ask himself, why he couldn't fly.

He saw the house in the distance, and standing by the backdoor was someone he wasn't expecting.

He slowed down until he was standing in front of her.

"Hey Cassie. What brings you to Smallville?" he asked.

"Well, Bats gave me the day off, and Martha offered lunch. So... here I am?" she timidly said.

"Ohh. That's cool," Conner rubbed the back of his neck, "go socialize with Ma and Pa. I have to wash up."

Conner went in to the next room and followed the hallway to the bathroom. He could hear the women, Pa, and Krypto socializing. He caressed his injured hand and finished washing.

He made his way into the kitchen and found them sitting and waiting for him. He noticed that the only place available was by Cassie. He looked at Ma and Krypto and he could tell they were conspiring. That and the fact the Krypto, who was never allowed at the table, was sitting in Conner's seat. Pa Kent just shrugged.

Conner raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He took his seat and they said grace. Conner didn't realize how hungry he was until he was shoveling food into his mouth. Krypto himself was bashing his dog bowl. He forgot Cassie was there until she said how great the biscuits were.

Conner turned towards Cassie and managed a smile with a mouth full of food.

"Wow Conner. I have never seen you eat this much," she smiled.

"Well the cave doesn't have Ma's home cooking. And I'm usually not this hungry."

Ma saw this as an opportunity to embarrass Conner, "So Cassandra, Conner speaks highly of you. He saws that you're the only one that can make him feel pain."

Cassie looked over at Conner, "Does he now? I didn't know."

"Oh yes! He often says how he would like it if you came by to keep him company," Ma smiled widely, "infact, Krypto would love that too. Wouldn't you Krypto?"

"Roof!"

"Well I'll make sure to drop by a lot more frequently," Cassie beamed.

After twenty more minutes of eating. Conner excused himself to take a walk, Krypto came along and so did Cassie.

"Wow. Smallville is so peaceful and beautiful. How come you don't spend a lot of time here?" Cassie asked.

Conner pondered this, "You know I don't really know. I guess I spend so much time at the cave and on missions I never put much thought to it. I also guess it's because this was Superman's home. So I feel like I intrude sometimes. Like I shouldn't be here. I know Wolf likes it here. He likes to play with Krypto," he looked at Cassie, "I'm rambling aren't I?"

"No it's fine. Honestly I like hearing you talk," Cassie realized what she had said.

"You know we couldn't right?" Conner bluntly said.

"Couldn't what?"

"Be together. You're with Ti-Robin," Conner recovered.

"You know his real name. What the hell! Why did he tell you and not me?" she asked with an irritated look.

"Honestly, D-Nightwing told me, sort of. Kind of," Conner offered.

"Look Conner. Honestly I'm not looking for a relationship. I just want to hang out with you. Without, you know, M'gann grilling my ass," Cassie smiled.

"I talked to her about that," Conner looked down, "it wouldn't matter anyway. We broke up last night."

"Oh no. What happened?" she asked, " Oh sorry it's not my place to ask."

"No, it's fine. It was just that we fought too-"

Conner was sailing through the air. He didn't realize what had happened until he landed. He unsteadily got up and took a look at his attacker. He vaguely remembered seeing his attacker at the Watchtower villain's file . Conner thought about it but couldn't remember.

Conner put the thoughts aside, and literally flew at his attacker. But the attacker was to fast and swatted Conner towards Cassie. Conner regained his balance and looked at Cassie, she was unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Cassie," Conner saw Krypto circling the monster and occasionally biting him. The monster swung his arm and hit Krypto, sending him to the cornfield.

He stood and growled, "That's it monster! You want a fight, you got it!"

Conner ripped a nearby tree and threw, hitting the monster square in the chest. But the monster wasn't even dazed. He flew at Conner and hit him in the stomach. Conner felt absolutely all of his air leave his body. He caught Conner's injured hand and crushed it. Conner felt a sudden sense of déjà vu. Then the monster punched Conner in the jaw, breaking it. Conner flew threw the Kent house

Ma Kent looked out the window and saw what was causing all the noise. But when she saw who it was she screamed, "DOOMSDAY!"

Conner heard her, "Doomsday, huh."

Conner finally remembered who this was. It was the monster that had put Clark in a near death coma for eight months. Conner began to worry. If Clark almost died, it would be nearly impossible for Cassie and him to defeat Doomsday.

"Ma," Conner said, "call Clark and Kara." And with that Conner ran and tackled Doomsday away from Cassie.

**Cassie's P.O.V.**

Cassie saw Conner fly by with the grey monster. Cassie jumped to her feet and used her lasso to whip the monster into her attention. She heard Conner yelling for Krypto. She was distracted and didn't see the Doomsday coming her way at full speed. She managed to spid to the right and barely miss his attack. Barely. One of Doomsday's bones caught her in the ribs and she went spiraling.

"Cassie, go to my room. Under the black drawer you're going to find an 'S' shield metal box. Bring it to me," Conner yelled as he punched Doomsday in the head. Cassie didn't stay to watch, as she flew straight through the second story window.

She lifted the drawer and took the box. With her free hand she threw the drawer towards the wall and luckily hitting Doomsday. She threw the box at Conner, who flipped away from Doomsday and caught the box.

She saw him open it and take out a small paper 'S' Shield, he quickly slapped on his arm.

Meanwhile Doomsday had recovered from the drawer attack and was coming at Conner at full speed. But this time Conner was ready. Cassie saw Conner block Doomsdays punch. Then Conner twisted Doomsday's arm, and used heat vision. Cassie did a double take. Superboy can't use heat vision.

**Conner's P.O.V.**

He could see the surprised look on Cassie's face.

"I'll explain later," Conner mouthed. He turned towards Doomsday and yelled, "You son of a bitch! You've pissed me off, and now you're going to regret it"

They both charged.

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

**Amazon**

Bruce jumped off the bat-plane. He landed near the facility, followed by Tim and Barbara. He motioned for Alfred to take the bat-plane and hide it nearby.

They made their way towards the vents.

"Robin, go up to the room and enter through the small vent that leads to the holding cell," Tim nodded and flip towards the ceiling. Bruce looked at Barbara, "You will enter through the back vent and clear a path to the holding cell. Meet Robin, and then follow the main hall out."

"Where are you going to enter from?" Barbara asked.

"Main door. I'll cause a distraction, and clear the path on the main hall," Bruce tapped his ear, "Robin, are you online?" Bruce asked through the com.

"Yes," Tim responded.

Bruce looked at Barbara, she nodded.

"Good, move out!" Bruce silently yelled.

**Atlantic Ocean**

**Barry's P.O.V.**

Barry and Bart had reached supersonic thirty seconds ago. They were currently following an evil speedster who went by the name Reverse Flash.

"So his name is _Reverse_ Flash," Bart asked.

"Apparently," Barry responded.

"Well that's original," Bart grumbled.

"Kid, focus. This guy is traveling fast. A little too fast. We need to pay attention incase we lose-"

"Hey where did he go?"

"Damn it Kid. I told you to pay attention."

"I was but one minute he was there, the other he was gone."

Barry scowled, "You take the Western Hemisphere, I take Eastern."

Bart nodded and zoomed away.

**Tim's P.O.V.**

**Amazon**

Tim crawled through the air vents. He was glad, because as far as cleanliness of air vents go. This one was pretty clean.

He was crawling through the air vent that lead towards the main holding cell. When the vent gave under him and he fell on the floor. Instinct and training kicked in, he back flipped to his feet and without registering who was around him, he kicked someones face.

"Damn it! What the hell Ti-Robin!" Dick exclaimed.

"Oh thank God! You're alive," Tim hugged Dick.

"Dick, other Robin, we need to get out of here," Tim noticed the young man standing behind Dick.

Tim pulled away from Dick, "No we can't. We have to wait for Batgirl."

The man chuckled, "Barbie's here?"

"Robin radio her in and tell her where we are," Dick told Tim.

"Batgirl, rendezvous with Batman," Tim said into his com.

_"Why, I'm almost around the corner. Oh! I see you,_" Barbara responded.

Tim turned and sure enough, there was Barbara heading for them. Dick and the man turned.

Barbara's eyes went wide when she saw the man.

"Jay?"

"Hey Barbie. Long time no see," Jay responded.

"But how. You're supposed to be-"

"No time, we'll explain later," Dick turned towards Jason, "Jay, where's Rose?"

"Don't know. She said she'd meet us at the exit."

"Damn it. Tim take us to Batman," Dick ordered.

"Follow me," Tim grumbled.

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

Bruce was rarely surprised, so when she saw Deathstroke fighting a girl with a similar outfit, he was perplexed. Of course he jumped right in.

Bruce startled the girl.

"Batman what the hell are you doing here?" she said as she dodged a sword.

"Who are you?" Bruce responded. He threw in a punch to a distracted Deathstroke and connected.

"My name is Rose. Rose Wilson," she offered her hand.

"Deathstroke is your dad," Bruce said as he threw a few batarangs in Deathstroke's direction.

"More like a father, or no one if you will," she said.

"Oh please, Rose. Always the drama queen," Deathstroke piped up.

"Shut up!" Rose was about to jump right in but Batman stopped her.

"Batman, since you and your team have defeated me so ever easily. I will let you go with some little information," Deathstroke removed his mask and took out a small watch.

"Speak," Batman commanded.

Deathstroke laughed, "Always so directive." He paced and clicked his watch. A boom tube opened on the wall next to him. "You should head to Smallville and hope that the clone isn't dead."

And with that. He left them.

**Rose's P.O.V.**

Rose hadn't known the bats for too long. But she could sure tell it was pretty awkward. They had all met at the entrance of the facility. Batman had radioed their pilot to come pick them up. It seemed that the Jason guy and the bat's had some history.

Whatever it was, they didn't have time to discuss it. because Batman ordered the pilot to head to Smallville, Kansas.

"What the hell is in Smallville?" Rose asked.

"A friend in trouble," Dick responded.

They flew in silence the rest of the way.

**Bart's P.O.V.**

**Madrid, Spain**

He was running towards Paris. He could've been there by now, but he was leisurely running.

He still felt like a fake. He was a replacement, and apparently not a good one. Bart noticed the sad look Artemis would get when he was around.

Bart spotted a red speed trail and followed it. He followed it across two continents. He crossed the India and spotted the Reverse Flash. Bart tackled him, but the other speedsters vibrated through Bart. They had a brief stare down and then they ran.

They had matched speed, that was until Reverse Flash disappeared. Bart looked around and was confused, then he saw. There were small heat ripples in the air. He took a running start and plunged in.

Bart was running way too fast. The world around him dissapeared and was replaced by an orange-red vortex.

"Bart?...that you?"a voice asked.

"Wally. WALLY! Where are you?" Bart yelled.

"I'm here," he materialized next to Bart.

"Oh my God! Wally where are we?" he asked.

"Bart listen to me. And do not interrupt me," Wally flickered, "we are in the Speed Force. A force that gives us speedsters our powers.

Listen Bart, take Jay and Barry to the place where I disappeared. Spin the opposite way at full speed. I mean push it. Then," he flickered alot more,"use...combine force...pull me out... Tell...Artemis...love...her.."

Wally disappeared, and Bart stopped and threw up. He was laying down somewhere in central Australia.

He called Barry.

"Barry, come to Australia. We need to talk."

"Jesus! Bart are you okay?" Barry was standing next to Bart.

"Wally. Food. Speed Force. Tired," he then passed out.

Barry picked him up and sped him to nearest zeta tube.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. And in the next two chapters, there will be some heavy Wally drama.**

**Review whenever you can.**


End file.
